Hint
by Colormyworld
Summary: Oneshot without a plot! When Mayura gets bummed out, Kami-sama takes her on a quick date to cheer her up, but can Loki keep his secret from her when she's so close? Does he need to? Mayuloki.


Warnings: OOCness, randomness, lack of spellcheck, written in 5 minutes, no plot  
Notes: I have no idea why I wrote this or what the original point was. It's just creative excess...maybe you'll enjoy it anyway? I hope so!

Hint

"It always seems like it's the three of you." Mayura noted.

Loki and Yamino exchanged glances. Fenrir blinked at her and tilted his head in confusion.

"Mou, well, I always fall asleep or get knocked out by something as soon as the big mystery happens! You three always get to see the cool parts of the fushigi mysteries..." She pouted, crossing her arms and falling onto the couch. "I wanna solve the mystery one day and actually remember it."

Loki smirked. "Well," he said, scribbling something on a sheet of paper while her gaze was on the

floor, "I just received a new case if you'd like to solve it." He said, handing Yamino the sheet of paper.

The green-haired man handed it to Mayura in turn.

_Dear Loki,_

_I would like help finding a mysterious entity. Will you send your pretty assistant to help me? I'll be in the park waiting for her._

_-Kami-sama_

"Kyaa! Kami-sama asked for this?" Mayura asked, eyes glittering at the note.

Yamino sighed as Mayura read the note out loud. He couldn't believe that she had fallen for that...

"Yes, Kami-sama requested it." Loki chuckled at her excitement.

"Okay, I'll go solve it right now!" Mayura said, speeding out the door.

"Daddy has a crush on the mystery girl..." Fenrir said.

His father frowned. "No, I don't."

"Daddy, it's so obvious..."

"Punyann, agrees..." Ecchan said with a nod of her head.

"Loki-sama, with all due respect, you should really go to the park so Mayura doesn't get there first." Yamino interrupted.

X

"Kami-sama, Kami-sama, is this a date?" Mayura was clinging to an adult Loki's arm as they wandered through the park.

He shook his head. "No, Mayura, it isn't."

She pouted for a minute before remembering something. "Oh! We have a case, right?"

He smiled slightly. "I have a mystery for you to solve on your own. I already know the answer."

She eyed him uncertainly. "Yes?" Why would he ask for her to solve the mystery if he already knew the answer? Was it really a mystery then?

"Who am I?" Loki asked with a tiny smirk. This would keep Mayura occupied for days.

"Can I ask you for hints?" The pink-haired teenager asked, twirling a strand of said hair.

He considered this. "You can have three questions."

She tapped her chin. "Okay. First question! Do I know you? In other words, have you been disguised as someone I know this whole time?"

He blinked at her, surprised. What a fortunate guess. "Well, yes, but how did you know...?"

"Because why would a kami come talk to me for no reason? There are other random strangers to talk to and he has alien-related duties. I must be close to him if he cares enough about me to spend time with me. And I know you have magical powers because you brought Loki-kun back so transformations aren't out of the question."

He stared at her, amazed by her intelligent thinking. "Continue."

"Are you an alien?" Her eyes were glittering.

He sweat-dropped. "No, Mayura, I'm not an alien. I'm really a god."

She sighed, a little upset by this revelation. She had really been hoping that he was an alien god.

"Okay, then I have one last question. I know you care about me...but why?"

Loki glanced away, blushing slightly. "Well, um..."

She pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply, only releasing him after a full twenty seconds.

He stared at her. "Mayura?" His face was redder than usual.

She crossed her arms. "Mou, Loki-kun, that's your punishment for lying to me and confusing my feelings." She stuck out her tongue at him and trotted away, leaving a shocked Loki behind.

"Huh?"

X

Ecchan watched Loki sleep in his bed, muttering answers to questions that no one had asked. "Punyan..." She whispered, snuggling up against him. Maybe tomorrow would be the day Loki-tama confessed to that mystery girl. He had been dreaming about it for days now.

Pssh, yeah right. Men were wimps when it came to love.


End file.
